


If The World Should End

by ffdemon



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Dancing, Fix-It, Fluff, I want them happy, M/M, MY BABIES, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-30 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffdemon/pseuds/ffdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A MP3 on shuffle can bring the right song at the right time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If The World Should End

**Author's Note:**

> Since I have see "Spider-man Turn off the dark" during NYCC I have need to write this fic.  
> Young avenger are (C) Marvel and the song "If The World Should End" (c) Marvel, Bono and The edge.  
> If you want to hear the wonderful song sing by Jennifer Damiano : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-rWY8em7rOo  
> Haft-beta by my BF. We both French Canadian so if you see mistake please let me know.

Billy froze a second when the first notes of the song began to play in the speaker. The next one he reaches to change the song on his mp3 player.  He wasn’t sure it was the best song at the moment with them working on going back slowly to their relationship but Teddy’s finger grabs his wrist.  
  
“Let it play….I haven’t heard it in a while.” He whispers.

This play has been the first one they have gone see on Broadway as a couple. Billy has been so existed to finally find someone to shake his love for musical.

Their eyes meet as the first verse begin.  
  
 _Don’t think about tomorrow_ __  
We’ve only got today  
There’s nothing I want from you  
Not a word you have to say  
  
Teddy lick his lips a little before he pulls Billy on his feet. The mage blushes a little as his arms move around the taller teen shoulder. He smiles when Teddy’s arms wraps around his waist naturally. They haven’t been this close in months. It's feels really good.

_You are all I need_ __  
And all I can defend  
All I need to hold on to  
If the world should end  
  
He presses his head against the strong shoulder and begin to sing along his dark brown eyes never leaving his lover blue ones. The next verse was too important….He wants Teddy to understand.

“In my imagination  
I could not have made this up  
In a world stranger than fiction  
Ours is no fictional love”

This was true. Never Billy could have imagined a love as perfect as he has with Teddy.  He knows how he feels and really hopes that his lover was still feeling the same. Their love has been challenged recently, but it was a real thing. No lie. He runs a hand on the forearms round him when he feels Teddy tense as the words sink in. He can stop a weak smile when he feels him relax again under his touches.  It was a first step…

“I can see the you  
Under your second skin  
I can feel your heartbeat quicken  
Quicken and then slow  
  
There’s nothing else I need to know  
And there’s nothing  
You need to pretend  
If the world should end”

They begin to lazy waltz around the living room. None of them were dancers but they find a rhythm that was perfect for both of them. Billy closes his eyes and presses his head against the shoulder again as he continues to sing not caring that his voice crack with all the emotion he feels at the moment.

“And the sky tonight is luminous  
For all the wrong reasons  
And every doorway is hiding something  
And if this world should all come crashing down  
I wouldn’t care at all”

He blinks when Teddy low voice joins his on the last two lines of this verse. He looks up against see some tear running down the blond boy cheeks. He reaches to run his thumb on the soft flesh trying to erase as much the tear that the pains behind them.

Their eyes meet again and this time the mage could stop his own tears to roll. He presses his hand on Teddy’s chest feeling his heart beating so strong and the rumble of his voice when they initiate the last part together.  
  
“And if there’s no tomorrow  
I’ll have today again  
There’s no time for sorrow  
When there’s no such thing as time”

Teddy’s hand grabs his hard. He was nearly painful but Billy doesn’t care. As long as he never let him go again, everything would be fine.  
  
“And if the darkness will descend  
Don’t need a saviour or a friend  
I can say I’ve really loved  
If the world should end”  
  
The world wasn’t ending for them. It was the new beginning for two lover as they share the first kiss since they separation. An eternity ago.


End file.
